Unexpected
by LostWithinScript
Summary: An accidental passing within the halls of the ancient school of magic will change the life of two unsuspected habitants.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An accidental passing within the halls of the ancient school of magic will change the life of two unsuspected habitants.

A/N: A teaser chapter of what's to come! The story truly begins in next chapter :)

P.S After having troubles with beta's on different sights and apparently MS. Word isn't as up to scratch as it claims to be... I apologise for all mistakes in advance as they are my own! Please forgive me :)

Disclaimer: All characters and familiarities are lawfully owned by JK Rowling.

**Unexpected**

Pansy walked through the halls of Malfoy manor a place she was welcome due to being the heirs girlfriend though she sort out Malfoy seniors eye more than one occasions and new the way to his private study and wing well.

It confused her that a married couple would chose to sleep separately but then back in the day most marriages where based on arrangement and advancement within families in society and social circles.

As she walked closer and closer she grew more and more excited at the prospect of a challenge in coaxing senior Malfoy into complying with her advances. She could definitely give him what his wife could clearly not and if not then why was he holding back? What was the point of separate living quarters if they where really in love and it was all for show like their public outings of solidarity prefacing a strong marriage when it's anything but? But with out proper evidence she had nothing to go by.

Reeta's been begging her for months after all the dirt shed spilt on Granger during the tri-wizard tournament. She wanted something juicy within her circle!

Finally she reached the dark wooded doors that surprisingly stood ajar. Just for her to slip through.

After carefully widening the gap she slipped though into the luxury suite. The living quarters was pure Malfoy.

"Pst, pst." A voice to the left spoke and pansy turned with a raised eyebrow that could rival a Malfoy's.

"You shouldn't be hear girly. This is no place for you. My grandson has no desire for your being."

"Who are you, but just a painting?"

Said painting glared right back at her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Parkinson!" Her eyes widened but continued on any way towards the familiar door, that led to her proper destiny. Not just second best.

His door stood ajar; again pointing signs in her eyes but the sight that greeted her vision wasn't a savoury one in fact it left a bad taste in her mouth!

Their before her eyes stood Malfoy senior with none other than the Gryffindor freaking Princess.

They stood in his master bed chamber opposite the roaring fire of orange and yellow flames; back to chest his arms wrapped tight around her, around filth, his head bowed as he rested against the side of her head she could clearly hear there conversation which should have been private but unbeknownst to them she is being privy to whiteness this... This fraud! It must not be real! Wheels are turning in her head. Surly not? No, no, no!

"I can't do this any more..." The mudblood whispered.

She could clearly see Malfoy senior tense.

"Do what darling?"

"This... Secrecy. I love you so much it hurts. I'm scared and confused and I feel wrong because your married and have a son the same age as me... Yet it feels totally right."

His response was silence for what felt like a life time! Reeta's going to love her.

"I don't wants to lose you..." He spoke in a tone of voice that Pansy had never heard of before.

"You won't lose us... But Lucius where do we stand?"

Instead of responding to the crypticness of the mudbloods question his head flicked suddenly in her direction. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Parkinson!" He growled. Moving to stand protectively in front of the dirt as he advanced towards her.

She couldn't move for the life of her, no matter how hard she tried! She saw his lips curve into a smirk slash sneer. With each advance keeping the whiore from view!

"This manor Parkinson... Holds many secrets and spells privy to the Wizarding society. This particular spell just so happens to be a favourite of my mothers in trapping my fathers wrong doings, against their marriage vows. You haven't sadly experienced this before with your advances due to my witch not being presence whilst you are prowling my home as if you own it's very walls. I'd advise you to take note of your trespassing Parkinson because next time a simple obliviate will not do! The house has now warned you as well as myself - countless times. Let this be a warning to you... You foolish girl.

Pansy couldn't move for the life of her and she hoped and prayed he was playing with her when he mentioned obliviate. His threat is as clear as day, his eyes as cold as ice, his protective stance - a fine display of a protective lover.

No, she chanted again and again. No they aren't lovers. He smirked as his cold grey eyes continued to lock on to hers.

"Yes Parkinson Hermione is mine! My lover, my future, this houses soon to be new mistress something which you will never have! You will never bare the Malfoy name."

Darkness greeted her words as humiliatingly for her tears ran uncontrollably down her cheeks but before darkness completely engulfed her one word stood out like a sore thumb...

**HOW?**

_UH-OH Pansy! There will be a continuation of this as the story progresses ;) I just like to be different ;) chapters are around 2,000 words long a peace! Rated M for later chapters. I bet you all won't be able to guess teh path this story is going down :) lots of little twists, turns and surprises ahead!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ladies and gentleman :) thank you all for the kind alerts, favs and revs! This will be a long multi-story but with short frequent chapters!

Chapter 1

The old magical school residing within the castle is dead silent during the holiday seasons impart from the odd murmurings of paintings and the fat lady of Gryffindor tower practising her vocal cords!

Even the poltergeist Peeves is unusually quiet even so much so it is rather disturbing compared to his usual self when the old castle is buzzing with life.

Today though after a meeting one could hear the eco of a cane tapping along the historic stone floors, disturbing the peace and causing some of the portraits to glare at the disturber of their slumber.

The disturber in question didn't bat an eye lid as he walked through the castle as if he owned the place!

Hell to him he did and it was indeed a fact that made his Lord super happy to have him aboard his side! Gaining all the inside information and useful links for spies and so forth, including his role and influence within the heart of the Ministry of Magic it's self.

Lucius suddenly groaned as he found himself on he ground his cane clattering on the stone floor louder than beefier along with loud thuds and another groan! It all happened so suddenly he hadn't even realised he'd fallen.

Gathering his bearings and placing a sneer in place he glared down at the one who dared to trip him! His eyes widened in shocked as he realised he lay above a mudblood. Not just any mudblood but the Princess of light Miss. Granger. The one his son is always waffling on about and best friend to the boy who's a thorn in his side, the one who will never die.

He tried looking away, hell he tried moving away. He could see his expression as clear as day deep within those chocolate brown pools. His facade mirrored her own one filled with shock and transfixed - unable to tare away.

Wind suddenly burst down the corridor, pages from books rustled and covers flapped around them.

A whisper, broke through the wind tunnel suddenly, but it sounded as clear as day to him... He briefly wondered what was this magic that had him pinned and transfixed to her... WAIT since when did he stop thinking her a mudblood.

A stronger gust rushed up his back upon his thoughts and he leaned further down, to avoid the gale.

Moving his arms to a more comfortable position around her head so they where almost nose to nose still unable to tare there gazes away from one another.

The voice came back swirling around them!

_One from light and darkness; lives will collide, destiny has decide._

_He shall protect her with all his power._

_She shall show him power he knows not._

_Unforeseen circumstances will make the chosen ones closer than ever before._

_Be aware, be aware, be aware..._

The strange voice faded with the wind and still, they continued to gaze into each other's eyes hoping to find understanding, searching.

Once everything felt normal it shouldn't of been but for him it felt hard to move away from her and being the gentleman he was raised to be, offered her his hand to help her. With some hesitation she surprisingly took it and even through his gloves hands he felt it, she did too judging by what happened.

He felt like he should say something bus didn't know what.

"I didn't realise students where aloud to walk these halls when the school is out. So what permission do you have or are you sneaking onto school grounds?"

A quirk of the eyebrow and then...

"I wasn't aware that death eaters where aloud on school premises Mr Malfoy..." She challenged.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow; leaning against his cane, he'd retrieved after helping her up, still keeping a hold of her hand which neither seemed willing to let go.

"I am part of the bored of governors Miss Granger including a financial asset to this school. I have every right to walk these walls. Never have I crossed paths with a student during school breaks... Which brings me back to a question you've yet to answer... Why are you hear and not with those red-headed blood traitors?"

He watched with interest as her facade changed as quickly as it began and he pulled her closer looking deeply into her eyes. Lifting his cane to push her hair away with the silver snake head.

Letting go of there joined hands and wrapping his free arm around her - trapping her to him, so she couldn't escape as he viewed the scenes playing out before him.

What he saw made his blood boil, and his dislike for the Weasley's intensify even more! Taring his eyes away from hers. He placed his mouth to her ear, feeling very protective all of a sudden.

"You are coming back with me no matter your station, I shall not have you lose and free."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi lovelies :) thank you again :) I have edited and fixed chapter 1 after noticing some words i didn't write but auto thought was the correct one!

Chapter 2.

Hermione's mind is racing. What the hell just happened? And why does she feel even more drawn to this dark wizard than ever before?

Questions with no answers buzzed around her mind leading her infuriated and yet she still followed this man, as if she trusted him... But she did... Now! After that freak occurrence back there in the charms hall way.

And the fact he still held her, close to him confused her too. Surly he didn't want to catch any sort of disease or whatever it was pure bloods feared when it came to those at the bottom of the food chain.

Taking in her surroundings she realised they'd walked down to the dungeons and is now fast approaching Snape's classroom door and stopped dead.

Lucius hadn't even realised she had stopped... Until his arm slipped from around her waist leaving his arm hanging and him With this strange lost feeling he wasn't used to having.

Turning back around and reaching out to take hold of her arm only for her to take a step back. Lucius raises an eyebrow. She'd had no problem with being in his presence before so why now? Even willingly following him, accepting his guidance through the ancient castle halls.

"What?" Was his intelligent response to her sudden attitude change.

"What? What?" She hissed at him, her eyes flashing, her little hands clenched into fists, her right held tight to her wand he'd only just noticed is out.

"Why the hell are we hear?"

"Because I need to use a flow and I trust Severus not to ask questions."

She laughed.

"I don't see what is so amusing dear." She stopped when he called her dear.

"The whole thing... Lucius!" It just slipped out, her calling him by his given name. Though she completely oblivious to the affect it had on the older wizard. He closed his eyes.

People rarely called him by his first name... Usually Lord, Sir, husband or Mr Malfoy were the usual few used frequently but to hear her say his name coming from her lips sounded completely natural even through her anger and confinement it sounded right coming from her more than even his own wife!

"I'm sorry..." She whispered!

He opened his eyes to see a stricken, panicked look on her face.

He pulled her to him, before she had the chance to retreat.

"Don't be..." He said leaning down, Hermione found herself drawn to him and when their lips did touch neither expected the spark that erupted between them!

For Hermione her experience is limited, but from the few kisses she'd experienced... Nothing compared to this.

For Lucius he'd had plenty of experience but he felt the same. His actions surprised and shocked him though his control around the witch seemed muted.

Lucius pictured his privy chambers in Malfoy Manor with difficulty due to the fire burning within his body.

Not giving a damn about Snape or anyone else for that matter. Just the witch in his arms!

It's amazing how much can change in such a short space of time after a random freak wind storm and strange cryptic voice.

As soon as he felt the familiarity of wards as Lucius entered his home, he felt surprised when she gave no sign of pain or that she didn't drop dead in his arms but Again he didn't care, all he cared about was the bubble he and this witch is indeed experiencing and knowing his room well after peeking a brief eye open to gain a better understanding of there location he moved her towards the bed whilst he continued to feast upon her mouth.

Once he reached their destination ignoring her little squeak of surprise he let them fall to the comforts of his bed and continued to enjoy this strange new bubble they had created.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again! So thrilled so many of you are alerting and favouriting Unexpected :) very much appreciated! :-) I'm not sure what bizarre weather you all have been having but hear in the UK we've had some pretty awesome heat waves and even more amazing lightning storms Early hours of Friday morning we where apparently hit with 3.000 lighting bolts according to BBC news! On the plus side I'm not going to go abroad this year pale like Bella Swan pale this year :-D

WARNING: if under 18 and not experienced or find reading yumminess offensive please look away now! Don't say I didn't warn ya :-) M rated for a reason peeps!

Chapter 3.

Clothing started to disappear and found themselves discarded in parts of the room displaying a very un-Malfoy like view, when usually it's objects are precise and immaculate.

The only piece of materiel in the way of their coupling is her knickers, if you could call them that and his silk boxers. Her hands found his hair and made their way to his bow tugging the offensive expensive material away from her designation as she proceeded to run her fingers through his baby soft hair. Something he'd never experienced... Not even she did! And found himself liking it!

All thoughts of her went out of head as he placed a trail of kisses along her jaw and down the lush curve of her neck spending extra special attention to her pulse as he bit down causing her to gasp and arch in to him and the feel of his destination pressed into his chest bare skin against bare skin made him groan into her sweet soft skin!

Her hands had also grown confident in exploration and travelled down his back even going as far as on one occasion slipping through his boxers and squeezing his arse and pulling her further to him.

Continuing down his path until he reached his haven he buried his face In her chest and closed his eyes content for this first time in how ever many years in this fiery petite witches arms the fates have blessed him with.

She didn't have much experience in this department but with him she felt bold and confident and got a feel of her secret desire of her once was previously wondering muse path had taken her when they'd crossed paths before on unsavoury footing.

So far she'd also avoided looking at his arms through out their caressing and exploring.

It felt bizarre but totally right in this moment to. She new he'd fallen asleep and could feel herself falling slowly too in her relaxed and heated state... Knowing what would happen when she woke up. Instead of feeling scared she felt excited and the up and coming mile stone her young life was about to take with this man she never expected to experience this with.

With the last thought and her hands finding themselves back in his hair she drifted off to sleep!

*TIME SKIP*

He woke feeling warm and relaxed with the usual manly problems and as his eyes opened he is met with bare skin and a mound!

Events of the previous day came flooding back to his mind and a small rare smile graced his lips and he leaned further into the welcoming skin breathing in her delicious scent as he held her closer to him nuzzling the mound with his nose he moved further up until he took the bud into his mouth grazing it with his teeth and swirling his tongue around it making it hard. He paid special attention to his witch and could feel her stirring underneath his touch.

"Lucius..." She greeted him with a pleasure filled whispered moan! Hearing his name upon her lips sounded like music to his ears and he slowly let the bud slip through his lips with a pop as he placed kisses along her breasts to the valley between and up the left mound giving it the same treatment.

Her hands tightened in his hair tugging him up after some time their chests moving against one another as he leaned down and she met him half way in hot kiss with a wave of his hands the last of their clothing vanished and she spread her legs out for him as he reached down to position his hard member at her lower lips. removing his lips from hers so they still touched but hovered agains one another his forehead now resting against her own he searched her wide desire, lust swirling chocolate brown eyes as the head of him rested at her opening... She seemed to understand his silent questioning and nodded. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips firmly to hers feeling her hands tighten in his hair as he slowly pushed through.

Him groaning at the tight feeling of being hugged by her inner walls and she gasping into his mouth at the feeling of being stretched and the intrusion for the first time.

Lucius stooped when he felt the unmistakable barrier.

And re opened his eyes moving his hand from between them and placing both around her head.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes" Lucius nodded.

"It's going to hurt..." He warned her.

"I know."

She leaned up to kiss him and he pushed all the way through.

It hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before. He stayed still for a long time whilst she adjusted to his size. Kissing the tears easy from her eyes.

When they subsided and she shifted arching into them both they both groaned at the feeling and she wrapped her legs around his waist digging the back of her heels into his toned, firm ass cheeks as he slowly moved out of her for the first time with gentle sweet thrusting's as he made love to her in the sweetest way she never thought a man in his station was capable of as there gazed never swayed from the others.

Focusing on the feel of each other neither spotted the intruder that stepped through the flamed as a pair of black eyes took in the scene before him in shock!

Turning around on his heel, causing his robes to billow around him he duds speared through the green and blue flames and was gone as quickly as he came.

Ooooooo.

Thoughts please


End file.
